The inclusion of isotonicity agents in peptide-containing pharmaceutical formulations is widely known and one of the more common isotonic agents used in such formulations is mannitol. However, the present inventors have observed that mannitol causes problems during the production of peptide formulations as it crystallizes resulting in deposits in the production equipment and in the final product. Such deposits increase the need to clean the filling equipment during production of the formulation and this results in reduced production capability. In addition, such deposits may also result in reduced yield of the final product since vials/cartridges containing the peptide formulation may need to be discarded if particles are present. Finally, the present inventors have observed that in peptide formulations to be administered by injection, the presence of mannitol results in clogging of injection devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to identify an alternative isotonic agent to mannitol for inclusion in peptide-containing formulations and in particular, for inclusion in peptide formulations which are administered by injection.